


Blind

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Relationships are fragile things as are hearts.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2006-07-04 09:20pm to 09:43pm

It is the last Quidditch game of the school year; the last chance to see your son play, so you have come to see it. More out of necessity than love for him; I know you need to uphold your place in public. But as I see you coming closer my mind drifts back to a time when we were here together. It has been many long years but the memory is still fresh. I was happy that day; sitting next to you in the stands, holding hands and simply being there. The game hadn’t been important. It never was.  
But after that game you wanted to speak with me.  
We met by nightfall, just outside the Forbidden Forest. I was agitated that night, being so close to an unsafe location, but then you said something that made me forget everything else. You ended our relationship. I tried to talk to you, to ask how I could persuade you to change your mind. But you didn't let me. The only thing important to you that very moment was your future place in society. And how could a gay lover possibly fit into that concept?

Did you know I was blind for you? Did you know you meant everything to me? That night I told you so; you simply laughed and asked if I had thought this relationship would last forever. I said yes. I know I was naïve at that time but I simply did not want to believe that it was over. When you got up to leave you turned one last time to look at me, a small smile on your lips, but at the same moment your eyes were cold. A smile normally reserved for others, though fully directed at me that night. Then you were gone and I blamed myself for being such a fool. I still do.

Which is the reason almost all my colleagues despise me, the students hate me, and the people I meet on my way almost constantly avoid being near me. I am a shadow of my former self. I seem to care about nothing and no one. But I have a heart. It was just broken and is now heavily shielded, so it won't happen again.

And now that I see you after such a long time, I cannot help but cringe; the intense pain of betrayal still present in my mind.

You just ran out of everything and left me to shatter in silence, a fool in the name of unreturned love.


End file.
